The disclosure relates to turbomachine bearings. More particularly, the disclosure relates to turbomachine bearing centering spring/damper systems.
Turbomachines, namely, gas turbine engines (broadly inclusive of turbofans, turbojets, turboprops, turboshafts, industrial gas turbines, and the like) have numerous rolling element (ball or roller) bearing systems intervening between one or more spools and static or fixed structure (e.g., the engine case). Various spring mounting/retaining systems exist such as to accommodate tolerance of the rotating components, vibration, inertial loading due to aircraft maneuvering, and the like. The spring action may be damped by a fluidic damper (e.g. a “squeeze-film” damper which may use bearing lubrication oil as the fluid). One genus of these systems involve springs which are often referred to as “squirrel cage” springs due to their geometry. In addition to the radial spring action, depending on implementation the spring may serve to axially position the associated bearing race.
One example of a squirrel cage retainer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 9,464,669 (the '669 patent) of Kerr et al., Oct. 11, 2016, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference in its entirety herein as if set forth at length. The term “squirrel cage” relates somewhat to the hamster wheel like appearance of the spring/retainer with two full annulus end portions separated by a center portion having a circumferential array of longitudinal beams or legs joining the two end portions and separated by gaps. The circumferential array of legs and gaps provides flexibility at a desired spring rate allowing excursions of the two end portions off their coaxial condition. In the '669 patent configuration, one of the ends (the proximal end and, in the example, forward end) comprises a mounting flange for mounting to the associated structure (e.g., static structure in that example). The opposite second end portion has features for bearing engagement and fluid damping. Specifically, the inner diameter (ID) surface of the second end portion is dimensioned to receive the outer diameter (OD) surface of the associated bearing outer race. The ID surface face may bear features for also axially retain/engaging the outer race.
The OD surface of the second portion bears two annular grooves. The grooves each carry a seal (e.g., a ring seal such as a piston ring seal (e.g., metallic), an elastomeric O-ring seal, spring-loaded carbon seal, or the like). The second portion is mounted in close sliding relationship surrounded by external structure including one or more fluid ports between the two grooves/seals. Pressurized fluid (e.g., oil) is introduced via the ports. The fluid in the damping chamber formed between the grooves/seals maintains a fluid film in the region between the grooves. This thin film (the “squeeze film”) provides small amounts of displacement and damping. The natural frequency of the system is a function of the effective mass of the system, spring rate, and the squeeze-film damping. The presence of the two grooves and seals renders the configuration a “closed damper” configuration (although there will be small amounts of leakage past the seals).
A more complex configuration of squirrel cage is shown in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2017/0122369A1 (the '369 publication) of Smedresman et al., May 4, 2017, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference in its entirety herein as if set forth at length. The '369 publication has a retainer wherein the first end portion also engages the outer race of a different bearing. In the '369 publication configuration, the forward portion of the retainer has a fluid damping relationship with the outer race of the associated bearing in a similar way as the static structure has to the second end portion of the retainer of the '669 patent.
Yet other variations are more complicated and have more convoluted cross-sectional profiles. For example, whereas the aforementioned examples have the squirrel cage center portion extending close to straight axially between two axial end portions, other configurations having jogs or zigzags in their axial cross-section are possible. Several such variations are variations disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2015/0240867A1 (the '867 publication) of Amador et al., Aug. 27, 2015, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference in its entirety herein as if set forth at length.
A further zigzag configuration is shown in U.S. Patent Application Publication 2016/0186607A1 (the '607 publication) of Witlicki et al., Jun. 30, 2016, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference in its entirety herein as if set forth at length where a two-piece spring/damper is created by having a squirrel cage spring extending axially between one axial end portion and a second axial end portion of that spring. However, the damper is formed along a second piece having a first axial end mounted to the second axial end of the spring and having a body extending axially back towards the spring first end portion to join a second end portion bearing the grooves for the seals for the damper. Thus, the first end portion of the spring which serves for mounting may be axially very close to the second end portion of the second piece which bears the damping features. Depending upon the situation, the second piece may itself have a squirrel cage spring construction or may be relatively rigid.
A similar damper configuration is the “open damper” which lacks the two grooves/seals. See, Bugra H. Ertas et al., “Synchronous Response to Rotor Imbalance Using a Damped Gas Bearing”, J. Eng. Gas Turbines Power, 132(3), 032501, Dec. 1, 2009, The American Society of Mechanical Engineers, New York, N.Y. Such a configuration allows escape of fluid from the gap between spring and static structure. A greater supply of fluid will be required in an open damper relative to a similar closed damper and the configuration will have different damping characteristics.